<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One-word prompt drabbles by medoroa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969648">One-word prompt drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/medoroa/pseuds/medoroa'>medoroa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/medoroa/pseuds/medoroa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various little Bond plotbunnies condensed into drabbles.</p><p>Each drabble is marked with a ship, character(s), kinks, and/or warnings where applicable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Alec Trevelyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cheat (pre-GoldenEye, 007&006)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Might be added to and/or deleted as I feel like it.</p><p>Some of these are 150 or 200 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
"You cheated," James says, chest heaving. Alec is sitting on top of the hill, flag by his side, looking down at James with that amused look in his eyes. He's not even out of breath.
</p>
<p>
James knows everyone else is miles behind them, stuck in a bog or scrambling to climb a crumbling limestone cliff. He knows because he left them there.
</p>
<p>
"I most certainly did not," Alec says, not even bothering with fake indignation. He shoots a look towards James' right; when James follows it, he sees a battered jeep that has come crashing through the beech forest from the north. James knows this course runs east to west.
</p>
<p>
"Yes, you're right." James laughs and lets his body collapse, stretching out on the slope by Alec's feet. "There was absolutely nothing in the rules against stealing military property."
</p>
<p>
"I'm glad we agree, James," Alec says, laughter coloring his voice.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stop Time (pre-GoldenEye, child 006)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Alec sleeps and dreams of feet dangling inches above a dark hardwood floor, and the smell of iron permeating the air. Bony knees pressed to his chest and small hands clutches into fists, he sits under the desk with unblinking eyes. Right, left, right, left the feet rock.
</p><p>
How far has he traveled from that small room? How many miles, how many years? Snow became rain, the language on his tongue changed, and his hand now clutches the grip of a Kalashnikov.
</p><p>
Still when he sleeps he is in that room, the second hand of the clock stuck in place.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Experience (pre-GoldenEye, young 006/crime boss, gun kink)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
He was young, cocksure, and thought he had the most brilliant idea to combine business with pleasure.
</p>
<p>
It was his second mission as a double-O. The mark liked fucking pretty blonds. He liked getting fucked by men with a lack of moral standards. Perfect.
</p>
<p>
Except now cool metal is running up the inside of his thigh and a muzzle presses to his hole, nudging and probing.
</p>
<p>
"Fuck, fuck, fuck—" he mutters as it pushes through, but it's no use; the barrel fucks him, cold and long and hard.
</p>
<p>
He can't bloody wait to put a bullet between this arsehole's eyes.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Helping Hand (pre-GoldenEye, 007/006)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
James' eyes shoot open when he feels a warm hand cover his own. His body is instantly in combat mode, instinctively grabbing the other man's wrist.
</p>
<p>
He hears a chuckle in his ear. "Don't kill me yet." Unmistakable: Alec's deep, soft, teasing voice.
</p>
<p>
"What the hell are you doing," James whispers, releasing Alec's wrist. The witness they have been sent to protect is sleeping on the other side of a plywood door.
</p>
<p>
"Giving you a helping hand," Alec says, as though it were the most banal thing; then a warm hand curls around his hardening cock, and James' body melts.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Villain (post-Arkhangelsk, 006)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
"It's no issue," the doctor says, his voice uncharacteristically nervous as he holds a pair of scissors to the bandages covering Alec's face. "Nothing we can't mend."
</p>
<p>
Alec doesn't reply. His eyes are fixed on the mirror in front of him, on the gauze slowly falling from his face, layer by layer. As though his new self is emerging from its cocoon.
</p>
<p>
"Leave it," he says. He runs his fingertips along the edge of the burned flesh, feeling the contour of the scar tissue. A smile plays on his lips. "It's perfect."
</p>
<p>
Janus, the two-faced Roman god of new beginnings.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lust (pre-GoldenEye, 007/006, pain kink)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Scars align his back like beads of ruby.
</p>
<p>
"Whoever did this to you must have enjoyed themselves immensely," James muses, squeezing a drop of jell onto his finger.
</p>
<p>
"A little too much," Alec concedes, and hisses into the pillow as the cool ointment rubs over a burn. James' hand is deft, delicate, but the fresh scars still sting when touched. James' fingers run over them one after another, making Alec's skin prickle.
</p>
<p>
"There," James says, and presses a soft kiss to Alec's back just above the waistband of his slacks. "You'll be as good as new."
</p>
<p>
Alec is silent for a moment, and when he speaks, his voice is a low whisper. "James."
</p>
<p>
"Hm?"
</p>
<p>
"Fuck me."
</p>
<p>
James stares, eyes running from Alec's narrow waist up the curve of his spine, to where the skin of his nape is flushed red. "You're incorrigible," he says finally, and crawls onto the bed.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pretend (GoldenEye, 006/Onatopp/a man)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
"Honey," Xenia whispers, curling her arms around her employer's shoulders. As she leans forward, her midnight blue dress reveals deep cleavage to every man at the table. "Please be kinder to this young man — why not offer him a deal?"
</p>
<p>
Alec takes her hand. "Suggestions, darling?"
</p>
<p>
She smiles at the man across from Alec, who's waged everything but the clothes on his back. "I'll think of something."
</p>
<p>
So they take him back to her room, and Alec fucks his hole while she rides his face.
</p>
<p>
"We must do this again," Alec comments afterwards, and Xenia agrees with a pleased giggle.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Weapon (GoldenEye, 006 & Onatopp)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
At first Xenia thinks the man is flirting with her, like most men do. Too bad he's not her type: too young, no experience, no status, no money. So many young men believe that youth, virility, and a pretty face will gain them whatever they desire, with no understanding for what a woman like her deserves.
</p>
<p>
But the man is pretty, and carries the burn mark along his right cheek with no hint of shame. She likes that; it makes her feel both generous and curious. What is he hiding under his smoking that he believes will counterbalance this disadvantage? So when he asks her to join him in his suite, she agrees.
</p>
<p>
The words out of his mouth are unexpected. "Lieutenant Onatopp, are you bored yet of playing concubine to men with middling power and even more middling capabilities in bed?"
</p>
<p>
She laughs. "Do you believe your insolence makes you charming? You must realize I could kill you on the spot."
</p>
<p>
"Precisely why I'm here." The man smiles an unreadable smile and regards her with steady green eyes. "Be my weapon, and I will give you everything you desire — and deserve."
</p>
<p>
She decides not to kill him, for now.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Accent (pre-GoldenEye, 007/006)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
"Your accent is slipping, James," Alec whispers, pulling him out of the booth and out of the pub.
</p>
<p>
The air is chill. Alec's arm around him is warm. He stumbles, laughs. "Shh," Alec hisses, but James knows Alec is laughing, too.
</p>
<p>
Blindfolds. Cuffs. Alec spreading his legs, kissing his thighs. Mouth taking his cock. Alec is peeling off his layers, one by one. He yells, laid bare.
</p>
<p>
"How do you sound, when you slip," he asks, later, his body between Alec's legs. "When you're not proper."
</p>
<p>
Alec smiles. "Catch me, and I'll tell you."
</p>
<p>
James sighs and sinks in deeper.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Try Again (LALD-inspired, 007/Leiter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
"What the hell do you think you're doing," Felix yells as he opens the door to see James standing there. "Are you out of your mind, breaking into the Syrian embassy?! Do you realize how many damn strings I have to pull to—"
</p>
<p>
"Felix," James interrupts, that insufferable little grin on his face. "I haven't seen you in six months, love. Let's try this again, from the top."
</p>
<p>
Felix's shoulders sag in defeat, and he lets James cup his face and kiss him and distract him from the mess he has to clean up tomorrow — like the bastard always does.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Exception (pre-GoldenEye, 007/006)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
"Who did you fuck while I was away," Alec whispers. His thighs are straddling James' hips, and his hands caress James' face, reminding himself of every scar and smile line. It's been almost three months since they touched each other like this, cock against cock. James' hand holding them both is callused, firm, perfect.
</p>
<p>
"A secretary from the Foreign Office," James answers, eyes closing as he bites his lips. "No one else."
</p>
<p>
Alec chuckles. "Was she pretty."
</p>
<p>
"Yes — yes," James gasps as Alec trusts harder into his fist, wet noises filling the bedroom. James' cock twitches, and Alec knows he's close.
</p>
<p>
"No cute boys from the pub," Alec teases, and James shakes his head and releases their cocks, instead curling his strong arms around Alec and pulling them both down onto the mattress.
</p>
<p>
"No men but you," James whispers in his ear, and Alec smiles as James' mouth covers his.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. All I Ask (post-Arkhangelsk, 007&006)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
"Come with me," Alec had sometimes asked him, on occasions James no longer remembered. In his memories Alec is always smiling, and his words are always a riddle James can't unlock.
</p>
<p>
"Whereto," James would ask.
</p>
<p>
"Anywhere."
</p>
<p>
And James had laughed, at Alec's capriciousness and at how he sometimes seemed to speak without meaning, to ask questions with no possible answer, as though he were playing a game to observe James' reaction. "Please at least narrow down a continent, Alec," he had said.
</p>
<p>
But now Alec is gone, and no continent holds him, and James' whispered "Anywhere" dissolves into the air.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lies (post-Casino Royale pre-GoldenEye AU, 007/006)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
"She's dead."
</p>
<p>
He is standing outside Alec's door, rain dripping from his hair over his face and down the collar of his coat. This is London weather, everything he thought he'd left behind.
</p>
<p>
Alec steps aside, offers him a cold bottle and a warm body.
</p>
<p>
"What do you need me to say," Alec whispers, naked skin pressed flush against him. A soft mouth kisses his shoulder, and callused fingers trace the line of his spine. He shivers, as though the body heat Alec shares with him isn't enough to keep him warm. He feels drenched.
</p>
<p>
"I won't ever leave you," Alec says, his voice dissolving in the pitter-patter against the bedroom window, growing louder as the rain becomes a storm. Lightning flashes, illuminating Alec's pale green eyes. "I promise I will stay."
</p>
<p>
"You're a liar," James says.
</p>
<p>
"I am," Alec replies without hesitation.
</p>
<p>
Still James clings, and clings, and clings. 
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>